Sabaku no Sakura
by Imouto of Takigakure
Summary: Sakura had left Konohagakure for a few years ago. Now, in time of the cûnin exam, team 7 meets her again. But why is it so that she let a someone with red hair cuddle with her? GaaxSaku One-shot! First story, no flames *puppy-eyes* R&R :D


_**Sabaku no Sakura**_

**one-shot, for my Oneisama 8'3**

Naruto and Sai had been chatting about the cûnin exam after Kakashi and Sasuke left. Naruto had been extremely happy and asked Sai all about the exam. They were going to eat something when Konohamaru had shown his face. Of course with his giant mouth he said something causing Naruto and Sai to hunt him down. Naruto and Sai were almost catching in on him when Konohamaru suddenly ran in to a masked dude. That was when it began to be complicated.

-.:.-

Kankuro picked up the little boy who had ran in to him and watched him in amusement. The little guy was terrified.

-"HEY YOU!! LET GO OF KONOHAMARU OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!!" Naruto yelled causing everyone to look at him. Luckily they were in a valley so nobody except Sai, Naruto, Konohamaru, Kankuro and Temari heard him. Temari sighed, so loud they were. If they wouldn't be careful _she _would come.

- "Kankuro, please, drop that kid and lets' go! I wouldn't even want to be on the same planet as you when _she _finds out that you've hurt someone from _her_ village". Kankuro huffed.

- "This shit hole isn't _her _village anymore, _she _left it long ago. _She _came to our village and became one of us. _She _has no obligations to this village anymore, so why would _she _be angry with me?"

- "You know why, don't make me bring up what had made _her _suffer for so long. Please don't put _her _through this, you know Sabaku wouldn't be happy with you if you made _her_ sad."

Kankuro looked at Temari in that way meaning '_Well-they-are-not-here-know-so…'_ Temari saw it and throw her hand above her head in defeat.

- "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Kankuro smirked and raised his hand to smack the crying boy in his face, but then he felt pain throbbing in his hand and let go of the boy who quickly ran for cover at Naruto. Kankuro shoot an evil glare at the guy who had thrown a rock at him.

- "To be from another country you cause a lot of disturbance, you know that?" Sasuke said smirking at Kankuro. Kankuro, blinded by fury, took of what was on his back and put it in front of him.

- "You want a fight emo-boy, you've got one!"

- "No Kankuro, you can't use _the Crow_ here!!" Both Sasuke and Kankuro ignored Temari and as Sasuke was beginning a seal they all felt a cold, murderous chakra, making they all shiver down to their last bone.

- "No good Kankuro, now you made _her_ angry…" Temari whispered. Kankuro gulped and put the Crow back on his back. In a matter of seconds Kankuro was kicked in his face, the power throwing him in to a wall. You never saw the kicker put then a figure showed its face in front of Kankuro… No! …What?! Yes, the figure was giggling!

- "Sorry Kankuro, but you know I wouldn't have let you hurt them." Another giggle was heard as _she_ raised her hand, which had green glow on it, and began to heal Kankuros' wound he got from the kick. Kankuro chuckled softly at the girl in front of him, she was almost two heads shorter then him and still she could kick his ass whenever she felt like it. When the girl was done she ran to Temari and hugged her tightly.

- "Temari!! Guess what?" the girl almost yelled in Temaris' ear causing Kankuro to laugh and the others to swetdropp.

- "Hey! Who are you and what have you for right to interrupt our fight!?" Sasuke said angry. He had jumped down from his spot on the tree and stood now in front of Sai and Naruto. The girl stopped with her giggling and Temari stiffed. The girl turned her head to face the others with an emotionless mask.

- "It sadness me that you do not remember me. I didn't expect anything better from an Uchiha, but you Naruto. Did you really forget me that fast? Well, now it doesn't matter because you have to be quiet, Temari haven't guessed yet." The girl turned around to face Temari again who relaxed. Sasuke on the other hand felt like a vein was about to pop inside is head, how dare that little girl just offend the last one of the Uchiha massacre!? Naruto on another hand felt guilt that he couldn't remember the girls name and quickly scanned his head for names he would have forgot.

- "No Sakura, I do not know what. But I would love to hear what made you so happy." Temari said ruffling the girls pink hair.

Naruto almost choked on air when he heard the name. Sakura-chan? Was she the girl over there! Sasuke had to restrain him for not to fall down of surprise, the weak little kunoichi who had been a part of his team now could send a guy almost two heads taller in a wall and heal him!?

Sakura giggled. Kankuro had left his spot on the wall and stood now beside Temari waiting for the girl to tell them her little secret.

- "It was like this, I was walking in a store and looking for clothes and then I found this beautiful kunai! It was decorated with sakura pedals and it was coloured like the sand in Sunagakure!! But then I saw the price and I knew I didn't have enough money to buy that and presents to you so I had to go." Sakura looked sad to the ground and Kankuro said something about that they didn't needed presents but Sakura didn't take notice about that statement, instead she continued her story.

- "Well anyway, I was on my way to the park when I saw Gaara and guess what he gave me!?" Sakura smiled so bright that the sun would have been jealous of it, Sakura showed Kankuro and Temari the kunai she had been looking at and giggled. "Gaara said that a beautiful kunoichi needs beautiful weapons to protect the beauty from getting hurt. And I was so happy that I gave him a…"

Sakura hadn't time to finish her statement because all of the sudden Gaara was there, nuzzling his head in the crock of her neck. Sakura gasped and her cheeks turned bright pink, Temari and Kankuro laughed at the embarrassed kunoichi in front of them.

If glares could kill, Sasukes' glares would have killed Gaara. But to Sasukes' disappointment Gaara didn't feel down dead and Sakura didn't came running for him… Wait, did he really just think that? Sasuke looked away from Gaara and laid his eyes on Sakura. She had grown very much, she still had her cheeks like a small child but her body had changed so much. Her hips were curved to mach her over body, she had a short white skirt on her with black tights under which ended over her knee. She had two black boots on her feet that ended just under her knee. Sakura had a light pink jumper with short sleeves and underneath there was a black long sleeved shirt. Round her neck there was a necklace with some symbol on it. Her hair was short but framed her face beautifully, and on her forehead there was the Sunagakures' shinobi forehead protector. Yes, Sakura had grown to be a very beautiful female.

Sakura, who had finally got Gaara off her, smiled and decided to give back on Gaara for surprising her so much. Gaara stood still as the girl in front of him disappeared in a wind of sakura pedals. Temari and Kankuro, who knew that it isn't a good thing to be near the two lovebirds when they fight, quickly waved good-bye to Gaara and started to walk to their hotel. Naruto, Konohamaru and Sai disappeared when they saw Gaara walk away to the training grounds.

As Gaara arrived there Sakura was already there, sitting on a branch from a gigantic tree in the middle of the training grounds. She had taken off her pink jumper and had now her black shirt on her. She waved happily when she saw Gaara and disappeared in the same moment. Gaara smirked and put himself in fighting stance. Waiting for the first blow that always gave away her position for him. One second, two seconds… There!!

**. An hour later.**

Gaara caught Sakuras hand who had been aiming for his stomach, he held it still as she tried to hit him with her other hand. He caught that one to.

Now that her arms were in his hands he quickly turned her so she had her back to him, restraining her with her arms (Which he still held tight), he pushed her close to him. She was breathing heavily, but she hided it well. Gaara, who to was breathing heavily, looked down on Sakura. She was almost a head shorter then him and still she was the only one who he could fight real with. Gaara studied her as they stood there breathing heavily.

Sakura could feel that Gaara was looking at her but she was tired and relaxed a bit in his arms, putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Gaara looked down on her bare neck and fell for the first impulse he wanted to do with her. He kissed Sakura on her neck, causing Sakura to shiver by surprise. He continued to kiss her, following her neck up to her ear, biting it hard enough to draw blood. Sakura, now both tired and seduced, couldn't stop herself to moan softly. Gaara turned Sakura again so that she would face him and then crushed his lips against hers, biting her under lip enough to make his point. Sakura parted her lips as an invitation for him. Gaara took it and his tongue met hers. Sakura moaned and put her arms around his neck, closing in the space between them. Gaara put his hand under Sakuras' shirt, following the lines on her stomach making her whimper. Gaara had never heard Sakura whimper before but he felt good by it. He continued touching her stomach and Sakuras' fingers found their way up to his hair, playing with it.

Sakura could feel her lungs screaming for air, and so did Gaaras'. Their lips parted and their breath mixed as they stood there looking at each other. Sakura was the first to let go, she let her hands leave their place in his hair and put them on his shoulders. She rested her head in the crock of his neck, her breathing making him shiver. Gaara let his hands leave the warm of her stomach and putting them on her hips, pulling her close. Sakura grunted in displeasure as he did so, she sighted as he didn't put them back.

- "Maybe we should be going back to the hotel...?" Sakura asked looking up on Gaara who looked at the sky, it was turning dark. Gaara nodded and parted from Sakuras warmth, Sakura sighted as she had to go for her jumper. When she came back she saw Gaara looking for the forest.

- "Gaara, what's wrong?" Sakura asked putting a hand on his back. Gaara took his eyes of the forest and looked at the concerned girl. He kissed her smoothly on her lips.

- "Nothing." He said simply. Looking at Sakura on that way that always made her blush, and as said Sakuras cheeks turned bright pink.

- "Well, lets get going. Or else Temari will cook, and such a tragedy we do not want to be a part of." Sakura giggled beginning to walk away.

- "Sakura…" Gaara said with so much lust it made Sakura shiver and as she turned around her lips were caught in Gaaras'. She opened her mouth for him and he took it, making her moan for every movement his tongue did. Sakura put her hand on his shoulders again and pulled them closer. As their lips parted Sakura blushed.

- "… Only moan for me, promise." Sakura blushed deeper and was about to argue when he put his hands under her shirt, touching her stomach and kissing her deeper. As Sakura didn't moan Gaara growled and let his hands continued their way up under her shirt and he caught her tongue, biting it softly. Despise Sakuras tries she let out a deep moan that made Gaara smirk. His hands continued to follow her curves under her shirt but his lips left hers.

- "Promise, Sakura." Gaara trailed kisses down her neck and Sakura moaned in defeat, melting in his arms.

- "I promise Gaara, I promise." Gaaras' hands didn't stop neither did his mouth, his mouth stopped just in front of her lips. Tempting her to take them but didn't let her do it.

- "What do you promise?" Gaaras' hands were now at her breast, he slowly stroked her nipple and it became stiff. Sakura moaned as he touched it again and tried to push his head to her lips, hungrily to taste him. But Gaara held away and asked the same thing again. One of his hands left her breast and went back to touch her stomach, while the other continued to play with her nipple.

- "I promise I will only moan for you, now kiss me before I kill you!" Sakura whispered lustfully and threatening. Gaara chuckled softly and then let their lip meet again. Sakuras' tongue battled for dominance with Gaaras' as Gaaras' hands rested on her hips. Now it was Sakuras time to play. Her hands left his shoulders and found their way down his shirt. She felt the lines of his stomach and quickly pushed him roughly against her. Gaara, who was surprised by her challenging him for dominance, that was a fight he didn't want to loose.

Gaara pushed Sakura up a tree that made her moan. Gaara lustfully kissed her harder, making her slowly loosing the force to battle with him. Gaara felt that Sakura was backing away from dominance and quickly took it by restraining her from touching him. Sakura growled dangerously as he forced her hands above her head with one hand but Gaara didn't stop. He bit her lip and with his other hand put firmly on her thigh he pushed her harder in the tree.

- "Moan for me." He said lusting and kissed her roughly. Sakura didn't want to obey but dam he was a good kisser! Sakura moaned and pressed herself closer to Gaara. Gaara, high on dominance, forgot to restrain Sakuras hands and instead put his hand on her neck. Sakura saw her chance and pushed down Gaara on the ground. She sat on top of him with him supporting himself with his elbows. Sakura kissed him hungrily but was soon rolled over and found her self in the position that she had put Gaara in.

- "Not fair." Sakura pouted at him, making him smile. He stood up and helped Sakura up to.

- "Come on, I'm hungry." Gaara said as they both left the training grounds. And if glares could kill and wishes come true, Gaara would fell down dead and Sakura would belong to the jealous Uchiha in the woods nearby.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

HI! :D

It feels great to have upload a storie of my own, it took its time but now I feel great! :) I know I have probaly writen wrong but I've done my best and Word have helped me alot... Well, a bit.. Anyway, this is a one-shot or what you now call it. I really want to write a whole storie but for now, this is all :)

GaaxSaku ftw!! XD I got that pairing on my mind from a great ItaxSaku fanfiction, I do not remember its name but I'll look it up :D

Thanks for reading, here's Gaara and Sakura to help me!

**Gaara**: Why am I here?

**Sakura**: Because she wants us to help her say it, now come on... We can go to the training grounds later ;D

**Gaara**: Well, why not --

**Gaara&Sakura**: R&R!!

**Me**: You're just so cute giggle Well, you heard them :D Nice to see ya!

**Over and Out**


End file.
